Pokemon! Sapphire Islands!
by AkiraxXx
Summary: This is Akira's Adventures to the Sapphire Islands with her partner Firepaw the Tepig and her best friend Astrid! She travels to Sapphire Islands to defeat the 8 gyms and her Rival Daniella.
1. Chapter 1

Akira ran down the harbour, running like the wind while holding onto her favourite hat. "COME ON FIREPAW OR WE WILL MISS THE BOAT!" she yelled to her trusty Tepig partner and best friend followed behind. _"Oh man, why did I have to not get any sleep and wake up late?" _she thought to herself as she turned a corner, her backpack still in place upon her back. "Tepig! Tepig!" Firepaw leapt onto her shoulder as she sprinted down the path faster and faster until she could barely run anymore. "WAIT FOR ME!" she said waving at the man who was about to board and tell the ship to go. She panted her way up the stairs and wheezed for breath "made it" she puffed and fell to the floor "Tepig..." Firepaw said as someone laughed "well, well, well if isn't Akira from Nimbasa, I never thought you would be here" a cold voice said "huh?" Akira got up and her eyes narrowed. "Hello Daniella, good to see you again, not" Akira said as Firepaw narrowed his eyes too as Daniella, her rival appeared. She sneered back as her odd coloured Snivy stood next to her, it looked at Firepaw and smirked in disgust. "Very funny, as you know Sapphire Islands isn't for wimps, so what are you doing on this ship then?" she snickered "oh says the girl who didn't make it to the top 4 in the Unova League, was it top 14?" Akira said back watching her evil face turn pink lightly as she snapped back "we will see when we get to Sapphire Islands who the real champion is" Akira grinned "can't wait" they looked at each other, tension building before Daniella turned away "Snivy, come on" "Snivy" it agreed and walked off.

"Ugh she gets me so mad!" Akira said, anger flashing in her sapphire blue eyes as she looked out to sea "she thinks she all high and mighty I swear I'm going to..." " What Kiry?" said a familiar voice said and Akira turned to face Astrid, her closet friend, her brown hair flicking in the wind, she crossed her arms. "Daniella again?" she said and Akira muttered "maybe" as Astrid rolled her eyes and came over to her, Tepig jumped off Akira's shoulders and rubbed his head on Astrid's leg. She smiled and petted as she said to Akira "Don't let her get to you, remember your much stronger than her and don't you forget it" Astrid said and Akira smiled "yeah your right, she just gets to me sometimes" Akira said and Astrid laughed "I have noticed" and Akira flashed another grin. Akira wait till next morning and challenged Astrid to a 3 on 3 battle "Sure! I'm always up for a battle" she clicked a button and the pokeball became larger in her hands "Well get ready to loose!" Akira said, grinning with Tepig snorting flames.

"Okay then, Jigglypuff lets GO!" Astrid threw her pokeball and Jigglypuff appeared "Hmm Jigglypuff" Akira looks it up on her pokedex "Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon. When it wavers its big round eyes it begins to singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy" the pokedex told her "so, Jigglypuff is a Normal Type so Fighting Types are effective so I know who to use" she pulls a pokeball from her belt "Staraptor, time to SHINE!" she throws the pokeball and her Staraptor appears. "Okay, let me toss a coin on my poketch to see who moves first" she chose tails, she flicked it and it landed on head "I get the first move then, Staraptor Close Combat go!" Akira orders "Staraptor!" it zooms forward and prepares an attack. "Dodge and use Rollout!" Jigglypuff moved out of the way and then span towards Staraptor. "Staraptor use Aerial Ace go!" Akira order "Use Pound to counter!" Astrid orders. "Jigglypuff!" it counters "now use Wake Up Slap!" Astrid orders "Dodge Staraptor!" he dodged by flying up "Now use Brave Bird!" Akira says, Staraptor goes forward with fire surrounding his body then it turned blue as he hit Jigglypuff hard.

Jigglypuff faints "Return, you did well get a good rest" Astrid said "Well down buddy, rest up now" Akira said returning her Staraptor. "Okay, your turn Turtwig!" she orders and Turtwig appears "Turtwig!" he says as Akira smiles "good old Turtwig, let me look him up" she looks him up "Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil, on a healthy Turtwig the soil should be moist" Akira got her pokeball ready "Sapphire, time to SHINE!" her Samurott appeared, she roared. "Okay, Turtwig Razor Leaf go!" Astrid orders her Turtwig "Sapphire use Hydro Pump!" the attacks clash and a puff of smoke appears "Razor Shell, go!" Akira says and Sapphire runs forward and slashes at Turtwig with a glowing shell like blade, sharp and glowing with power. Turtwig was slammed to the ground "Okay Turtwig use Synthesis!" Astrid said, Turtwig healed himself while Sapphire was exhausted and was panting "Okay Sapphire use Hydro Pump!" Akira told her, a huge jet of water went for Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge it!" he moves to the side "use Solar Beam!" a powerful light began to be stored around Turtwig "now's our chance! Sapphire Bubble Beam!" she said and Sapphire shot bubbles at Turtwig. "NOW!" Astrid ordered and the light destroyed the bubbles and hit Sapphire, she fell back and fainted. "Return, you did well Sapphire so rest up good" Akira said to the pokeball "Well done Turtwig, rest up okay?" they looked at each other, both had lost one each now this one was the decider. "Okay Firepaw, time to SHINE!" Firepaw ran out onto the battle field, he snorted flames. "Ponyta, lets fight fire with FIRE!" Astrid threw a pokeball and her Ponyta appeared, Akira looked it up. "Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. As a newborn it can barely stand, however through galloping its legs are made tougher and stronger" Akira grinned "I shall take the first move, Firepaw Flamethrower!" Akira said, Firepaw attacked with a powerful fire blast "Ponyta dodge it!" Astrid ordered and quickly Ponyta jumped out of the way _"It's fast so we have to be faster!"_ Akira thought to herself.

"Now use Bounce!" Ponyta bounced high then hit Firepaw he fell down. "Come on buddy! use Flame Wheel!" Firepaw span in a fiery circle, Ponyta was told to use the same to counter. "Okay use Hyper Beam!" Akira said and Firepaw hit Ponyta before moving away since he couldn't use another move. "Use Flamethrower!" Astrid ordered "Firepaw jump up!" Akira said and Firepaw jumped up high "now Flame Charge!" she said as he zoomed in onto Ponyta "Ponyta use Flame Wheel!" Astrid ordered and they clashed in the sky. The smoke cleared and they both stood steady, both worn out. "Ponyta..." Ponyta fainted before Firepaw collapsed down. "We did it! Well done buddy!" she hugged him as Astrid returned Ponyta. "Guess you have been busy" "ye-" Akira began then someone said "LOOK THERE IT IS! SAPPHIRE ISLANDS!" and Akira looked across the sea "Sapphire Islands...HERE I COME!" Akira cheered, ready for her new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready for Adventure!

Ready for the Adventure!

Akira got off the boat, Astrid's arm linked with hers as Firepaw watched from the top of her hat, his eyes wide. "Well this must be Sapphire Islands!" Akira squealed in excitement and looked around in wonder "Such a little kid as usual" Daniella said smirking at her with her usual cruel grin "have you learnt anything since the League?" Daniella said coldly, smirking at Akira. "Yeah, that I'm better than you" Akira said and ignored Daniella's comments "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" she snapped, her face going red. "Look who's acting like the little kid now, nothing has ever changed about you Daniella" Astrid said, her brown eyes cold. They giggled as her face turned scarlet, her lips pinched together in anger. "Come along Snivy!" she said as she turned on her heels, Snivy behind her looking just as mad. "Thanks Astrid, I swear I was going to go over there and ugh I don't know" Akira said hotly "nobody makes fun of my best friend". They soon looked around the village; a joyful aura surrounded the people. "Okay first we need Potions then some more Pokeballs then some Pokéfood then-" "SLOW DOWN AKIRA!" Astrid said, a smirk on her face at her enthusiasm "sorry I just can't wait!"

Akira smiled as somebody threw his pokeball, it opened and a Treeko appeared and it stood ready. "Hmm a Treeko, let's have a look" she looked it up "Treeko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings" Akira smiled and picked a Pokeball, using a Fire Type was her specialty. "Vulpix, time to SHINE!" her Vulpix cried out and fire bristled around her. "Cool a Vulpix!" he looked her up on his Hoenn Pokedex "Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. It controls balls of fire, as it grows its six tails split from their tips to make more tails, it evolves into Ninetails" "Okay Treeko lets go! Energy Ball!" Treeko shot a ball of energy towards Vulpix "Dodge and use Attract!" Akira ordered and hearts went round Treeko, his eyes went heart shaped "Treeko snap out of it!" he trainer cried but it was no use. "Now Flamethrower!" Akira ordered "VULPIX!" a blast of raging fire hit Treeko, he fell off and he fainted. "Treeko is unable to battle, Vulpix wins!" a referee said, declaring Akira the winner. "Alright Vulpix, you did well get a good rest" Akira said petting her fiery fox Pokémon "Vul!" it agreed as Akira made her return.

Akira glanced up and noticed a girl staring at her, her icy blue eyes looked at her with curiosity with her Glaceon which was lighter coloured than others. "Glaceon, let's go" she said pulling her bag over her shoulder, she wore a long light blue coat with light green bow around her neck with blonde hair falling down to the floor. She walked off, a confident smile on her lips "why was she looking at me?" Akira muttered "don't you know who that is?" somebody said and Akira looked dumbstruck. "That's Gail, she's Gym leader for Cold Island which is known as the island of snow and ice" someone else said, a Purrloin on his shoulder. "Which is our first stop, she uses Ice Types and her partner is a lighter coloured Glaceon" Astrid said. "Cold Island here we come!" Akira said. "Well I guess I shall see you there, of course I will be entering the Sapphire League and winning it" Daniella's cold voice rang from the crowd. "See you there Daniella" Akira said with a confident smile.

"Hey Astrid, what are you going to do while we are here?" Akira asks walking down the harbour with Firepaw asleep in her arms "Well one thing is certain, I'm going to travel with you and cheer you on at the Sapphire League" Astrid said after a pause. "Well that's good enough as well as you're cooking skills" Akira laughed then Astrid joined in with her. Akira looked over the sea later that night, she wondered if she was strong enough for Sapphire League, even the gyms. "Tepig" Firepaw nudged her and she knew he was right, she was strong enough. "Okay, again Bulbasaur Energy Ball!" Akira said as her Bulbasaur produced a small ball of energy, not yet the full thing. "Now hit the tree!" Akira ordered but it dispersed and Bulbasaur sighed "hey, we will get there" she said patting his bulb. "Bulba!" he leapt at her and began to lick her as she giggled "cut it out!" she said laughing hard. "LAPRAS!" suddenly a Lapras appeared, it had something stuck on his head like a net.

"Hey, what's a net doing on a Lapras?" Astrid said coming over "Pokémon Poachers" Akira said angrily and ran over to the poor Lapras, it looked skinny since the net trapped its mouth so it couldn't eat. "Its okay, let me help you I know your scared" Akira approached it softly, it shrieked and used Hydro Pump. "Akira it's too dangerous!" Astrid said but Akira ignored her and continued forward. "Tepig! Te tep tepig!" Firepaw told it, calming it down so Akira helped get the net off it "easy, easy does it" she freed it from the heavy net. "That's it now you must be hungry" she held out a some Pokéfood for it, the Lapras looked nervous as it lowered its head and ate the food. "There you go, have as much as you want" she poured more into her hand.

"You have a way with Pokémon, I look forward to battling you" Gail suddenly appeared and smiled "I've seen that Lapras many times, swimming with that net stuck round her" Gail said frown on her lips "that's why I'm here, I have tried many times to set it free and make sure its not further hard yet every time I tried it attacked me" she then said "you really must have a gift, ill be waiting for you at the Cold Gym" she turned and walked away. "Lapras!" it licked Akira's face then Akira had an idea "hey, do you want to come with me?" she asked and Lapras nodded, Akira smiled and opened a Pokeball. Lapras went inside and a few times is shook in her hand. "Alright, I just got A LAPRAS FOR A NEW FRIEND!" Akira said cheering. "Now to let my adventure begin and for me to win my first badge in the Sapphire League!" Akira said happy that her journey had began.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Heading to Cold Island!

Heading to Cold Island!

Akira woke up later that morning, yawning sleepily as Firepaw did the same. "Okay time to- GAHHH MY HAIR!" she gasped grabbing a hair brush and brushing her messy bed head air. "Ugh this isn't going to work" Akira grumbled as she got out of the tent and threw a Pokeball. "SAMUROTT!" Sapphire said "Sapphire use Hydro Pump please on my hair" Sapphire blinked but did so "WAAAAA ITS COLD!" Akira whined. "What's all the racket?" Astrid came out adjusting her hat "morning, just sorting my hair out and look!" she spun in a circle; it went down to the floor in a neat pile. "Now for the ponytail and my lucky hat" she tied it up and placed it through her hat. "Perfect! Now to Cold Island!" her stomach grumbled "now to breakfast!" she cheered. Astrid laughed "Wash your hands then you can eat" she spoke in a motherly tone tying an apron on while starting the barbecue "okay okay, sheesh" she said filling a bowl with water and grabbed a bar of soap. "Such a pain..." she muttered darkly into the bowl and began to wash her hands, scrubbing them clean. "Okay, now to eating!" she grabbed a pancake "OW OW HOT HOT HOT!" she said loudly, jumping up making Astrid laugh.

Akira and Astrid walked down the path, Pokémon all around them. "Look at that Wurmple!" Akira took out her Pokedex "Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon, Often targeted by Bird Pokémon it desperately resists by realising poison from its tail spikes. It evolves either into a Silcoon or Cascoon" "That's a cool Pokémon! 2 evolution paths in one!" Akira said impressed "I want catch it!" Astrid smiled. "Ponyta, your needed on set!" Astrid threw her Pokeball and her Ponyta appeared, it whined and stomped its hoof. "Okay Ponyta use Flamethrower!" Astrid told it and flames erupted from its mouth, Wurmple used String Shot to dodge. "Wow that is fast!" Akira commented as Wurmple landed on another tree, he used Tackle before escaping "that's it!" Astrid cried "Ponyta make sure Wurmple doesn't get to that tree!" "Ponyta!" she cried and ran forward blocking the Wurmple. Wurmple panicked and tried to use String Shot but Astrid was having none of it "Ponyta Bounce!" her Pokémon jumped and trampled Wurmple, he leapt forward using Tackle "Dodge and use Ember!" Astrid ordered.

Wurmple was hit by the Ember; weak from battling Astrid threw a Pokeball. Wurmple went in and it was tense moment as it shook side to side then it clicked and confirmed that Wurmple went it. "Alright! I got a Wurmple!" Astrid released her newly caught Wurmple "Wurmple!" it said looking at her "Hi! I'm Astrid and this Turtwig!" she introduced her Turtwig; Wurmple blushed and looked away with Turtwig confused. "Huh, wounder what with that, I'm Akira" "Tepig!" Firepaw greeted the Wurmple. "Well it's a girl since she has a crush on Turtwig who is a boy" Astrid laughed at Wurmple's reaction to meeting Turtwig. By the next day they were on a boat to Cold Island, home to the Cold Gym and Akira's first Badge. "Man it's getting cold" Akira shivered and Tepig snuggled deeper into Akira's arms. "Well it is called Cold Island for a reason, here is your coat" Astrid handed it to her and Akira put it on. "Who you going to use?" "I'm using Fire Types since they are super effective against Ice Types so Vulpix, Ashy my Quilava and Firepaw!" Akira said petting his soft ears, he grinned and licked her face with her smiling. "Good choice, I heard her Ice Types are tough so be careful" "don't worry, that's the whole point of an adventure, to battle against strong gyms and win!" Akira said grinning "Cold Island and Gail, here we come!"

To be continued...


End file.
